Sanguíneo
by LeAnima
Summary: L é um vampiro e encontra em Light o que ele procurava por anos. 1ª pessoa, AU, OOC e BL.


_E ae, baumcuméquitá?_

_Encontrei essa fanfic enterrada no meu HD de sei lá quanto tempo atrás... Na verdade ela foi escrita no tempo que eu estava na onda de Crepúsculo-não-modinha (sim faz um tempinho) e me deu vontade de fazer alguma coisa de vampiros, eu não tinha nada em mãos a não ser uma mangá do Death Note e eu joguei um que se dane e fiz... D:_

_**ATENÇÃO! **__Essa fanfic é totalmente AU com personagens OOC, leia por sua conta e risco!_

_-x-_

_**Sanguíneo**_

Havia três dias que aquele cara me observava. Desde que começara a trabalhar aqui que eu me sinto estranho. A todo o momento que não se tem clientes, eu sinto ele me observar. O que diabos ele quer? Ele não parece ser um serial killer, ou algo do gênero, mas vai saber... Ele é _muito_ estranho e, considerando meu tamanho, é alto e também muito branco, chega a ser translúcido, e no seu pescoço consegue-se enxergar sua jugular arroxeada. Pronto. Isso foi o máximo que me permiti guardar de suas feições, pelo menos para identificá-lo na rua caso ele me seguisse...

Quando percebi, estava no chão.

-Ai!-balancei a cabeça. –Caramba!

Quando olhei para cima logo desejei não ter feito. Ele estava parado, de pé na minha frente e me olhando estranhamente.

-Eu... Conheço você, não é?-disse ao invés de se desculpar. Levantei-me. -Você trabalha no caixa ao lado do meu.

-Sim.-eu realmente achava aquele cara estranho. –E... Eu estou atrasado...-abaixei a cabeça e continuei andando.

-Espere...-parei sem vontade. –Me desculpe...-sua voz estava mais próxima. –Por te fazer cair...-era verdade, ele não parecia ser muito forte, e com o impacto que eu esbarrei nele era para termos, os dois, ido ao chão.

-Não tem problema...

Ele estendeu a mão.

-Lawliet.-por educação apertei-a.

-Light Yagami.

-Humm... Você não parece muito bem... Está pálido...-_"E estou mesmo. O susto de te encontrar aqui me deixou assim." _Como desejei lhe dizer aquilo...

Resolvei apelar.

-Você fala isso de mim?-parei, fingindo ter dito algo que não devia. –Desculpe...-voltei a andar me permitindo um breve sorriso.

-Tudo bem, você não foi o primeiro.

No trabalho foi a mesma coisa. Nunca que o Super Save-a-Buch foi tão chato. Ele continuou a me observar e agora não se importava mais em eu perceber ou não. Maldita hora que eu aceitei a sua conversa!

Não sei de onde veio a coragem, mas no intervalo para o almoço eu fui falar com ele.

-Ah... Lawliet...-ele me olhou. –Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.-ele sorriu. _"Isso não é uma conversa entre amigos. Porque você ainda sorri?"_

-É... Por que... Você me... Observa tanto?

-Ah...-ele não parecia surpreso de eu saber. –Desculpe-me por isso... É um costume meu... E você é um humano muito interessante para mim... Muito diferente se quer saber...

O que ele tava falando? È claro que eu era humano. E ele também.

-Você falando assim parece que você não é humano também...-tentei deixar um tom divertido, mas não sei se deu certo.

-Ah...-ele deu uma risadinha nervosa e depois olhou para o lado. –Desculpe, tenho que ir.-saiu apressado.

Depois eu não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Não que eu tenha procurado... Mas... Ele conseguiu chamar minha atenção.

Após dois dias eu fiquei sabendo que ele se demitiu.

-Ei, Light!-Matsuda, um dos meus amigos aqui do trabalho me chamou. –Ficou sabendo? Aquele novato estranho não agüentou o tranco. E, olha só,-estávamos no vestiário. –todas as coisas dele ainda estão aqui. O que será que o assustou?-dei de ombros.

Esperei todo mundo sair, fingindo estar enrolado com alguma coisa no celular e fui ver o que tinha no seu armário. Roupas, coisas de banho, óculos escuros e um caderno de capa preta sem nada nela. Sabia que não era certo, mas eu abri e comecei a ler. Era um diário, mas ele não colocava datas ou nada desse tipo, mas era perceptível que era um diário.

"_Sabendo o que sou, a melhor forma de me expressar é neste diário. Nenhum humano inteligente ousa se aproximar de mim."_ Essa era a primeira frase. Estranho.

Algumas páginas depois - ele não era de escrever muito - achei algo escrito. _"Trabalho novo, novos __ares__."_ Essa frase seria comum em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Logo outra. _"O cara do caixa ao lado me tira a concentração."_ Provavelmente era de mim que ele falava – já que seu caixa era na parede. Percebi que nesses quatro dias que ele ficou trabalhando aqui ele escreveu mais do que qualquer outra semana. Logo outra frase. _"Seu cheiro me convida. Sinto mais sede do que o comum quando estou perto dele."_ Tudo bem... Ele deve ser algum tipo de louco obsessivo? _"Não sei por quanto tempo mais eu agüento. Minha sede aumenta."_ Ainda que assustado continuei lendo. _"Trombei com ele hoje de propósito. Eu o queria, mas tinha muita gente. Ainda com sede."_ De propósito? Me querer? _"Não tenho mais autocontrole. Ele está me deixando louco. Ataquei um inocente, mais ainda assim estou com sede."_ Céus! O que era ele? O ultimo era o maior. _"Seu cheiro não sai de mim! Estou procurando-o em cada um que me sacio, cada rosto que me implora para viver, mas não é o mesmo... Eu o quero como nunca quis alguém na minha... Não posso chamar isso de vida... Na minha existência. Mas eu não posso me expor e também não quero mata-lo. Ele é interessante para mim, de um modo estranho, é claro, mas... Me deixa curioso e sinto algo por ele... O que eu faço?"_

O que ele era? Continuei fitando o diário aberto em minhas mãos tentando, no meio daquelas palavras, encontrar algo que me dissesse isso.

-O que esta fazendo?-eu paralisei. Eu não o ouvira chegar e ele não estava muito longe de mim. Prendi a respiração. –Eu perguntei... O que... Está... Fazendo!-sua voz era pura raiva e ele bateu nos armários me fazendo pular.

-O... O que... Você é?-gaguejei com medo. –O que eu tenho para te fazer... Sentir tudo isso?

-Não é da sua conta!-ele arrancou o diário de minhas mãos e pegou tudo o que tinha em seu armário colocando em uma mochila. Antes de ele sair, me coloquei na frente dele. –Sai do meu caminho! Você já sabe demais!

-Não!-neguei com a cabeça. –Eu quero a verdade. Não sou mais do que um estranho para você e, você quer... Me matar... Que tipo de humano é você?-ele não respondeu. –Certo, ficaremos aqui.

-Você... Não sabe... Com o que está mexendo. Sai do meu caminho se não eu te mato!

-Mate-me então!-desafiei-o. -Sacie sua sede! Prometo que não vou implorar para viver!

Foi tudo muito rápido. Quando voltei à realidade estava imóvel na parede, alguns centímetros longe do chão, ainda respirava normalmente, mas doía. Ele estava me segurando.

-Garoto, você é curioso demais, vai acabar se metendo onde não deve! Tudo o que você não precisava saber você leu no diário. Não tenho que lhe falar nada se você é incapaz de deduzir sozinho.

Eu não conseguia falar, eu não tinha o que falar. Eu podia sentir seu hálito frio assim como sua pele em contato com a minha, e seus dedos longos roçando meu pescoço sob seu olhar de... Sede!

-Você é um vampiro!-soltei. –Você... Quer meu sangue!

Ele riu.

-Meus parabéns gênio. E o seu premio... É a morte.

Seu rosto veio de encontro ao meu pescoço e ele grunhiu. Tentando me dar algum tempo disse:

-Então é isso?-ele parou. –Matar todos que sabem do seu segredinho idiota?-eu sabia que era besteira, sabia por que ele matava.

-Não.-ele disse calmo. –Eu mato para viver.

Eu arfava.

-Pelo menos me diga... Por que eu sou tão interessante para você?

Ele voltou e me olhou nos olhos. Os seus agora estavam vermelhos.

-Você é sozinho, mas não é triste. Você é que nem eu.-suspirou. –Mas, ao contrário de mim, você consegue ser feliz mesmo não vivendo com companhias.-ele parou e olhou o chão. –Você me faz te explicar tudo com tanta... Sinceridade... Tudo o que eu não devia te falar eu falo como se você fosse da minha espécie... Não preciso fingir...-ele voltou a me olhar. –E tem o seu cheiro... Diferente de todos os que eu já senti...-ele inspirou.

-Meu... Cheiro?-sacudi a cabeça negativamente. –Não. Agora isso já é demais. Já é difícil acreditar que alguém, em pleno século XXI ainda pratique o vampirismo.-e com isso eu tentava ignorar seus olhos vermelhos. –Agora vem você com isso! Já é demais para mim!

Ele sorriu e pude perceber seus caninos afiados. Engoli em seco.

-Você não acredita em mim não é?

-Não...- e eu já não tinha mais certeza disso.

-Não tem problema. Eu não esperava isso mesmo.-ele aproximou o rosto do meu. – Só quero que saiba que você mexe comigo.

Logo eu senti uma dor em meu pescoço e o sangue escorrer por ele. É engraçado que as pessoas só acreditam em algo muito absurdo quando provam a elas, e agora eu acreditava. Lawliet era um vampiro. E estava me matando.

-Pare...-disse com a voz fraca. Estava ficando tonto. –Eu acredito... Em você...-eu estava perdendo os sentidos, meu corpo estava ficando mole para me sustentar, mas eu não cai. Ele não deixou. –Por... Favor...-então eu cai.

Não estava totalmente apagado, mas minha visão estava embaçada, eu conseguia deduzir onde ele estava pela cor das suas roupas e ele estava ali, ajoelhado ao meu lado.

-Eu não acredito que eu vou fazer isso.-logo eu senti algo tocar meus lábios e escorrer pela minha garganta. Engoli aquilo me agarrando em uma esperança de vida que eu não devia ter. Agarrei-me aquilo e, inesperadamente, anseei por mais.

Ele socou minha cabeça e eu desmaiei.

_-x-_

-Ei, acorde.

Tente levantar e senti uma dor intensa no peito. Não conseguia respirar e voltei ao chão. Era como se ao invés de sangue, corresse lava pelas minhas veias. Eu gemi de dor.

-Eu sei isso dói. E... Desculpe-me por te apagar... Mas acredite, foi melhor para você.

Eu arfava.

-O que... Fez... Comigo?-ele me ignorou.

-Você não sabe o quanto dói...-Lawliet parecia se lembrar de alguma coisa. –Mas, então, como se sente?

-Estranho... O que fez comigo?

-O óbvio, o que você acha?

Finalmente consegui me sentar.

-Você... Me... Transformou?

-Como eu disse, você mexe comigo. E eu quero saber o por que.

-E todo aquele negocio do meu... Cheiro?-isso ainda era estranho para mim.

-Não se preocupe, eu já te provei.-só agora eu fui perceber que seus lábios estavam vermelhos. Ele chegou mais perto de mim e me olhou. –E você é bom.

Corei. Eu ainda podia corar.

-Então... Por que você não me... Matou?

-Eu já te expliquei.-ele roçou seus lábios ensangüentados no meu pescoço. –Hum... Anda está quente... Você parece ter muito sangue no corpo, Light Yagami.-riu. –Deve ter alguma coisa que eu possa aproveitar.

Ele me mordeu de novo, no "mesmo lugar", mas dessa vez a dor foi superficial, um prazer imenso tomou conta de mim... Fechei os olhos e mordi de leve meu lábio inferior. Aquilo era bom, e muito... Claro que de um jeito masoquista, mas era bom. Logo ele parou. Muito cedo para mim. Olhei seus olhos vermelhos e sua boca manchada com meu sangue... Convidativa. Ele sorriu.

-Vejo que esta com sede.-abaixei o olhar. Lawliet me estendeu o braço. –Tome, beba um pouco. Não vai saciá-lo, mas ajuda.-ele não podia estar falando serio. –Ah...-seus lábios se curvaram para cima. Qual a graça? –Você prefere do jeito tradicional? Está bem.

Ele abriu os primeiros botões da camisa e a puxou um pouco para baixo. Por impulso avancei e parei perto de seu pescoço. Toquei-o, estava tão frio... Mas que diferença fazia? Eu grunhi e meus novos caninos afiados perfuraram sua pele, pressionando meus lábios contra ela. Seu sangue invadiu a minha boca, o que no começo tinha gosto de... Sangue, mas depois foi ficando mais doce e bom.

Logo eu parei.

-E ai?-ele perguntou e notei que não havia mais sangue em sua boca.

-Ainda estou com sede.-disse enquanto passava as costas da mão sobre meus lábios, limpando-os.

-Mas é claro que está!-isso parecia o cúmulo do óbvio para ele. –Você precisa de sangue quente e de uma fonte viva, se é que me entende.-ele piscou e não pude deixar de rir.

Olhei a minha mão suja de sangue por um tempo. Lawliet segurou-a e levou ate seus lábios lambendo todo o sangue que estava nela.

-Meu sangue é frio. Só seve para... Transformar as pessoas... E... Incentivá-las a beber.

-Como assim?

-Um vampiro recém-formado e teimoso que nem você, com certeza se recusaria a matar um inocente de livre e espontânea... Necessidade.-olhei-o de cara feia. –Aposto o que quiser que você não faria.-era verdade. –Então, o fazemos beber de nosso sangue para incentivá-lo, para mostrar que ele precisa disso agora, querendo ou não. Nosso sangue não ajuda em nada, que nem eu te disse, mas acreditamos que os novatos preferem beber de seu criador do que sair matando. O que, para o bem dos vampiros, é melhor, assim evitamos novatos descontrolados e conseguimos existir sem alardes.

Eu voltei a deitar no chão. A dor estava voltando e precisava pensar sobre tudo isso. Fechei os olhos.

-Sabe que temos que sair.-começou.

-Não ligo.-e era verdade. O que eu mais queria agora era que a dor passasse. E um bando de curiosos não ia ajudar em nada.

-Sabe que se demorarmos vão suspeitar.-ele disse se aproximado.

Sorri.

-Não ligo.

-Sabe que seu cheiro ainda me convida.-sussurrou perto do meu rosto.

Lawliet me beijou. Não me mexi, deixei que comandasse. Seus lábios se separaram junto com os meus e ele pediu passagem, que, é claro, eu deixei. Ele passou sua perna pelo meu tronco, ficando sobre mim sem interromper o beijo e minhas mãos foram para sua cintura, automáticas, a segurando firme. Seus dedos roçavam meu pescoço e não passou daí. Ao invés disso, ele passou uma de suas mãos para meu braço, o levantando, eu já tinha entendido o que ele queria, e, claro que também não protestei. Ele sorriu. Lawliet beijou meu pulso e logo o mordeu fazendo meu sangue escorrer por meu braço. Ele o lambeu voltando a origem do ferimento e bebendo de meu sangue.

-Eu... Ainda... Pareço quente?

-Você não sabe o quanto...-ele envolveu meu braço gentilmente em uma toalha para estancar o sangue. –Anda, vamos sair daqui. Você tem que comer se não atacará todo mundo aqui amanha.

-Amanha?

-Você não acha que vai ser queimado pelo sol ou algo assim, não é?-eu abaixei os lhos envergonhado. –Tudo bem, vou ser rápido. Isso não acontece, mas se você ficar muito tempo no sol vai ficar fraco e vai precisar se alimentar. Entendeu?

Balancei a cabeça que sim.

-Para onde vamos?-perguntei tímido.

-Para minha casa. Você realmente precisa comer algo.

Não foi difícil sair dali. Simplesmente disse ao Sr. Watari que estava muito mal, e pela minha aparência pálida ele me dispensou. Para falar a verdade, eu estava meio nervoso... Tinha muita coisa junta na minha cabeça e deixava meu fluxo de pensamento lento. Quando eu percebi...

-Entre.

... Já estava no apartamento de Lawliet.

-Você ficou... Quieto o caminho todo...

-Deixei você pensar. Pela sua expressão você precisava.

Corei. Ele sorriu e foi ate a cozinha abrindo a geladeira e de lá puxou uma gaveta escondida retirando uma bolsa de sangue. Ele me entregou.

-Divirta-se.-sorriu e passou por mim indo para a sala.

Olhei a bolsa cheia de sangue na minha mão. _"Que se dane."_ Aproveitei um bico parecido com um canudo e comecei a tomar seu conteúdo. Era bom. Olhei para a descrição: Tipo O Negativo.

-A propósito, hoje você dorme aqui.

-Como é?-questionei enquanto sentava no sofá.

-Eu não vou deixar você andar por ai sozinho _e_ faminto. Imagine o que aconteceria...

Pensei um pouco.

-Tudo bem.

Lawliet estendeu os braços e eu me aconcheguei entre eles. Não sabia realmente o nosso tipo de relacionamento, mas estava gostando.

-Por enquanto concentre-se na sua comida. Se quiser pegue mais na geladeira, mas não abuse. Amanha sairemos para comer algo quente.

Concordei e fiquei processando o dia na minha cabeça... E que dia!

-L...-chamei-o quase num sussurro, não me importando em chamá-lo por um apelido. –Por que você me deixou vivo? De verdade.-coloquei a bolsa vazia no chão e me sentei de frente para ele.

-Simples. Eu nunca pretendia te matar.-ele disse olhando o nada.

-O quê?

-É verdade. Pela primeira vez em toda essa vida eu desejei ter alguém... Igual, entende? Não igual como vampiro, mas igual... Lembra do que eu te falei no vestiário? Você é igual a mim, sozinho mas não infeliz. E eu queria alguém assim... Um amigo...-ele vacilou nessa palavra. Não era o que ele realmente queria comigo. Deixei passar. –Mas depois que senti seu cheiro... Aquilo tudo pareceu bobagem, eu só queria o que circulava pelas suas veias, seu sangue, minha fonte de vida.-ele parecia culpado ao lembrar disso. –Por isso eu sumi.

-Você não se demitiu?

-Não. Falei com o Sr. Watari e disse que estava doente... Acho que ele engoliu... E eu fiquei aqui, por dois dias e meio sem sair pensando no que fazer com você.-suspirou. –Foi ai que me ocorreu a idéia de te transformar. Mas em compensação... Eu perderia seu cheiro... No dia que eu fui lá, sabia que ia te encontrar no vestiário, seu caixa estava vazio. Corri pra lá e o encontrei lendo meu diário.

-Você não é de escrever muito...-comentei a esmo.

-Uso pequenas frases pra resumir tudo, como você leu... E quando eu te vi, fiquei com tanta raiva que eu nem sabia se era justo...-cerrou os punhos. –E quando você me desafiou então... Perdi o controle. Quando vi que estava te atacando, me alimentando de alguém que eu prometi não ferir, minha única opção foi te transformar, caso não, eu viveria eternamente me culpando de sua morte. Então... Desculpe-me...

-Tudo bem... Você não foi o único que ficou com raiva... Foi por isso que eu mexi nas suas coisas... E li seu diário...-eu me sentia envergonhado.

Ele me surpreendeu ao sorrir. Eu sorri de volta rapidamente e abaixei a cabeça.

-Ei...-L disse docemente enquanto levantava meu rosto pelo queixo delicado. –Não precisa se envergonhar...

Ele me beijou. Dessa vez mais intensamente, com mais vontade. Cada vez nos aprofundando mais em nossas carícias e nosso desejo sobre o outro crescendo de forma incontrolável.

Logo gemidos de prazer, ofegos e... Sangue. Ele não se importava em ser gentil comigo, tão pouco eu com ele, mas não chegávamos à violência. Ele mordeu meu pescoço e novamente a dor foi superficial... E novamente o prazer tomou conta de mim. Por pouco tempo, ele tinha a irritante mania de parar cedo demais.

-Por que você faz isso?-disse enquanto sentia ele sair de dentro de mim. –Você... Para as coisas cedo demais... Isso... É um tanto chato...-entendendo ele sorriu e deitou ao meu lado.

-Eu sei que você fica excitado quando eu faço isso, não minta para mim.-disse baixo perto do meu ouvido.

-Como você é exibido.

-Não gostaria de mim se eu não fosse.

Fechei a cara.

-Tem razão.-disse sem vontade.

Ele riu enquanto fazia desenhos às cegas em meu braço.

-Como você é fácil de vencer...

-Não gostaria de mim se eu não fosse.-imitei-o debochado.

-Eu sei.

Ele se aconchegou mais perto de mim e caiu no sono. Eu o segui em pouco tempo.

Durante a noite eu tremia e a sensação de ter lava correndo pelas minhas veias ainda existia e parecia maior agora que meu corpo estava relaxando. L mexia em meu cabelo e de vez em quanto dizia perto de meu ouvido: "Relaxe". Depois de um tempo assim eu não consegui mais dormir.

-Tudo bem?-ele se mexeu me olhando.

-Não consigo dormir...-eu estava um pouco suado.

-Eu percebi...-ele suspirou. –Quando fui transformado em vampiro... Eu passei por todas essas dores conscientemente... Não tive ninguém para me ajudar com isso... Não que dê para fazer algo, mas simplesmente estar ao meu lado...-ele parou.

Com muito esforço e ofegante, eu sentei e o encarei.

-Não sei se... Isso vai ajudar muito, mas... Eu vou estar com você... Para sempre.

-Light, eu não sei se alguma dia eu vou me perdoar por fazer isso a você...-L balançou a cabeça e uma lagrima vermelha escorregou pelo seu rosto. –Você não estava transformado por completo, como eu lhe falei você ainda estava quente. E... Essa noite... Ver você sofrer daquele jeito...

-Hey...-toquei seu ombro. –Não posso te pedir para deixar isso pra lá, mas... Eu quero te ajudar...

Ele sorriu e me beijou. E ficamos assim por algum sentou em meu colo, uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo.

-É incrível...-ele disse enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço carinhosamente. –Sua... Essência,-ele disse isso de um jeito engraçado e não pude deixar de rir na sua pele. –não sumiu para mim.

-E isso é...?-perguntei enquanto voltava a sua boca.

-De certa forma...-ele parou, não íamos conseguir conversar assim. –Isso é bom, você sempre irá me agradar, mas... Por outro lado... Eu acho que não... Você pode ver isso como algo bom, mas eu... Fico inseguro. Eu vou sempre te desejar, mas eu não tenho certeza se vai ser o seu sangue ou... Você. Entende?-afirmei que sim.

-Mas... O que você realmente acredita ser?

-Os dois...

-Ótimo.-me aproximei.

Toquei seus lábios e passei para seu pescoço. Eu _estava_ com sede e L era a coisa mais próxima de alimento que eu tinha. Com um lampejo meus olhos ficaram vermelhos e meus caninos apareceram, assim, o mordi. Ele gemeu e seu corpo se colou ao meu.

-Estou vendo que está... Faminto.-ele riu. Não queria que ele risse. Suguei seu sangue com mais força em uma espécie de aviso para ele não fazer isso de novo. –Me drenar não vai mudar nada.-ele voltou a rir. L tinha razão. Mas ainda assim... –Você esta pecando pelo excesso, Light.

Com um suspiro de reprovação eu parei.

-Entenda que meu sangue não te ajuda em _absolutamente nada_.-essa parte eu entendi, mas porque você não para de dizer isso e me arruma alguma coisa para beber?

Ao invés de dizer isso, simplesmente bufei. Logo recompus a minha expressão.

-L... Por que seu sangue não me ajuda? É sangue não é?-eu me lembrava uma criança chata que acha que tudo na vida tem explicação.

-Eu não sei te explicar isso direito. Alguns de nós dizem que nosso sangue é um tipo de... Incentivador. Deixa o vampiro recém-formado com mais sede e o incentiva a beber. Outros dizem que simplesmente nosso sangue, por não correr mais, é muito... Morto para ter algum efeito em vocês, novatos. Besteira em minha opinião.

Esperei um tempo e depois mandei outra pergunta.

-Como um vampiro transforma outra pessoa? Tem que drenar ela primeiro? Como isso acontece?

-Não tem que drenar ela primeiro. A maioria faz isso porque é melhor. Dizem que os recém-formados sentem menos dores. E... Como acontece, eu também não sei te explicar realmente, só sei o que alguns colegas me disseram. Eles estudaram a transformação e acham que nosso sangue mata cada coisa viva de seu corpo, sendo por ultimo o coração. Dizem ser por isso as dores e a associação à lava correndo é valida. No corpo de um humano nosso sangue atinge uma temperatura alarmente. Mas depois não vale de mais nada.

-De um jeito ou de outro... Você me matou...-pensei alto, refletindo.

-Sim. E eu lamento muito por isso.

-Não precisa se lamentar. Eu não estou me lamentando. Eu... Gostei. Sério.

Ele sorriu.

-Vem, vamos procurar alguma coisa antes que você _realmente_ me drene.

_-x-_

-Então, me explica direito como é que nos vamos... Nos alimentar...-disse sem achar outra palavra melhor e que não atraísse olhares.

Andávamos na rua. L observava cada pessoa e me ouvia.

-Bom, sou muito fresco para escolher o que comer. Eu procuro o cheiro que mais me agrada. Bom... Claro que com você por aqui fica tudo mais... Complicado.

-E por quê?-perguntei já sabendo da resposta.

-Sua essência me atrapalha nessa parte.

-Ah...

-Mas continuando, eu procuro a pessoa na qual o cheiro mais me agrada, mas claro que não as ataco em público.-ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Não em público. Às vezes atraio a pessoa para um lugar mais afastado e menos movimentado. Ou às vezes nem é preciso, ela vem até mim.-eu o olhava incrédulo.

-Como pode falar assim... Com tanta naturalidade? São humanos L... Coisa que você já foi.

Ele me empurrou para uma travessa e me colocou contra a parede.

-Você acha que eu gosto disso? Acha que se não fosse para sobreviver eu faria isso?-eu não respondi. Sua voz beirava a raiva e isso me deixava com más lembranças. –Light, você não entendeu nada do que eu te disse. Se não nos alimentarmos, principalmente você, vamos ficar com tanta sede que atacaríamos o primeiro que víssemos.-ele pausou e suspirou. –Como eu não sei se você vai desenvolver o mesmo tipo de olfato que o meu, vamos me usar por enquanto, escolhendo aquelas pessoas que o cheiro me agrada.

-Assim como... Eu?-essa saiu sem eu ter consciência dela.

-Sim. Mas o seu foi, e ainda é mais intenso do que os outros. É tentador demais para mim.

-Se... Você diz isso... Por que...

-Você não engoliu o que eu te disse, não é?

-É...

E não tinha mesmo. Nunca que acreditei ser algo bom quando alguém tem um interesse mútuo em você.

-Por favor,-pedi. –me diga a verdade. Eu estou pirando tentando encontrá-la por mim mesmo.

Ele suspirou derrotado.

-Metade do que eu te disse era verdade. Você é interessante para mim, mas eu sei o por que...-ele abaixou o olhar, uma vez que não corava. Seu modo de demonstrar que estava embaraçado com alguma coisa. –Eu... Gosto de você... Mais do que um amigo... E me desculpe por isso, mas eu não tenho certeza se chaga ao amor... Mas, é verdadeiro, entende? E isso é novo para mim... Não sei exatamente como reagir...

-Ontem você reagiu muito bem.-comentei hesitante lembrando da noite passada. Ele riu, mas não me olhou.

-Não se precisa de muito para transar.-eu senti o sangue querer voltar a correr pelo meu corpo sem sucesso. Isso me alertou para mais uma noite de dores.

Levantei seu rosto delicadamente pelo queixo e o beijei, um simples encontro dos nossos lábios frios que, por parte dele, não duraram muito. L separou nossos lábios em uma reação automática que acontecia toda vez que nos beijávamos. Achei uma sorte não ter ninguém no local. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos e paramos. Eu só não ofegava porque não precisava mais respirar.

-Isso é uma boa reação.-sorrimos. –Anda, vamos caçar.

_-x-_

Nunca matei ninguém, o que, até agora, me deixava tranqüilo. Eu não conseguia faze-lo. Imaginar que a minha vitima tinha família, filhos, tudo o que eu não tenho ou tive me amolecia a ponto de eu não conseguir fazer nada. L me disse para não pensar assim, isso só piorava tudo. Tentei seguir seu conselho, mas não pareceu muito eficiente. Enquanto andávamos, ele me contou sua história.

-Fui transformado por acaso, estava no lugar errado na hora errada.-ele me disse. –Não lembro meu criador, estava escuro demais. Ele simplesmente fez e me deixou ali, sozinho. Passei por todas as dores possíveis e depois, uma sede incontrolável que me fez matar várias pessoas. Algumas por real necessidade, outras por capricho meu.-suspirou. –Existem muitos vampiros por ai.-seus olhos se focaram em uma cara de terno e gravata saindo de um escritório, e depois em outro gótico. –Alguns tentam se misturar com a sociedade, mas não é fácil... Somos criaturas solitárias, e monstros assim não conseguem se socializar sem intimidar os humanos a sua volta.

-Você não é um monstro.-disse. Ele sorriu em agradecimento e continuou.

-Mas, como alguns não são a maioria, existem sempre aqueles que acham que ser um vampiro é matar, matar e matar. Satisfazer apenas a si mesmo e não se importar com os a sua volta. E por muito pouco eu não me torno um deles. Os verdadeiros monstros. Meus instintos assassinos estavam ficando mais fortes a cada sangue derramado, mas por uma sorte que eu não sei se mereço, uma parte de mim lutava contra aquilo, queria que eu fosse diferente.

"Aquele não era eu. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa que mudasse esse assassino que eu me tornava. Então, pode perecer hilário, mas a única solução que eu encontrei foi assaltar um banco de sangue. Pequei tudo o que eu conseguia carregar e ninguém me viu. Passei dois meses em casa, sem sair para nada. Deu certo de uma maneira, eu não era mais um assassino descontrolado, mas em compensação fiquei sensível ao cheiro de sangue pulsante nas veias humanas, mais um tempo e comecei a refinar meu olfato. Agora cada tipo de sangue tinha seu cheiro, e, é claro tinha meu preferido: O negativo. Quando precisava de alimento, eu procurava pessoas com esse tipo de sangue e que estivessem em lugares pouco movimentados. Foi assim até chegar em você, que possui um cheiro diferente de todos os que eu já senti. E que, por uma imensa curiosidade, esse cheiro ainda permanece em você me tentando a cada segundo. Mas, com todos esses anos de... Experiência, aprendi a não matar alguém querido o bastante para mim."

Ele pausou e parou de andar. Seus olhos se fecharam por um breve segundo.

-Por aqui.

Entramos em uma rua sem saída. Fomos reto por pouco tempo e logo viramos uma curva. Sentada na calçada, no final desta, uma mulher sensual em um vestido azul-escuro chorava.

Chegamos como se estivéssemos perdidos. Foi L quem falou primeiro.

-Com licença moça, mas você sabe onde fica a Rua J...?-a mulher olhou para ele e negou. –Ah, moça, o que aconteceu?-ela sentou de um lado dela e eu do outro. –Licença.-pediu de novo.

-Tudo bem.-ela fungou. –É que eu acabei de ser assaltada. Levaram-me tudo.-fiquei perguntando ate onde esse tudo ia. E logo a mulher estava abraçada à L. Ele me olhou e correspondeu.

Toquei seu ombro gentilmente.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.-afastei seus belos cabelos vermelhos do pescoço e com um lampejo, meu olhos ganharam a mesma cor e meus desejáveis caninos apareceram. Mordi-a.

_-x-_

-Lawliet, Yagami, estão atrasados!-o Sr. Watari nos repreendeu.

-Desculpe, transito.-mentimos.

Antes de irmos para o trabalho, passei em casa e peguei meu carro. Assim fica mais fácil inventar qualquer mentira.

-Certo, andem, vão se trocar. Aqueles caixas precisam serem abertos.

Fomos para o vestiário, deixávamos nossos uniformes lá. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em me trocar L me puxou, colando-me contra os armários.

-L... Melhor não...

-Já estamos atrasados mesmo. Que diferença faz?-ele disse. Sua mão percorria meu corpo.

-E se... Pegam a gente aqui?-deixei escapar um gemido quando senti ele me tocar. Ele riu.

-Não ligo.-disse, os lábios a milímetros dos meus.

Acabei com essa pouca distancia e o beijei. Sentia ele me acariciar e eu ficar cada vez mais excitado. Deixei minha vontade falar mais alto e abri sua camisa – íamos nos trocar mesmo. Ainda com os lábios colados aos meus ele sorriu. Seu interesse não era em minha camisa e sim em minha calça. Ele a abriu – eu não usava cinto – e a pressionou um pouco para baixo.

-L...-me afastei um pouco. –Melhor não, sério.-ele parou.

-Tudo bem. Tem razão.-ele parecia insatisfeito. _Só parecia?_

-Ah, pare com isso.-beijei seu rosto. –Sabe que teremos tempo.

-Hoje?-perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

-Hoje.-garanti e ele sorriu.

-Certo, vou me trocar.

Soltei uma leve risada e fui fazer o mesmo. Aproveitei minha calça já aberta e a retirei.

-Por que não me deixou fazer esse trabalho por você?-perguntou ainda de costas.

-Sabe que isso vai demorar para abaixar, não é espertinho?-comentei ao notar o volume me minha própria cueca.

-Eu sei. Se alguém notar e te perguntar o que vai dizer?-perguntou em um tom inocente.

-Não sei. Talvez eu me faça de desentendido e diga que é normal.

-Light, o superdotado.-riu. -Quem dera que isso fosse verdade...

-Você não reclama... Mas mais tarde agente vê isso.-sorri maliciosamente para ele.

_-x-_

Tínhamos um passatempo no trabalho quando os caixas ficavam sem clientes, fazíamos um campeonato de qualquer jogo rápido e que possa ser parado no meio. Hoje Matsuda sugeriu o Jô-quen-pô. Com sempre, a primeira partida foi entre mim e ele. Ganhei. Logo veio Misa e ganhei de novo. E assim foram, Aizawa, Wedy e Aiber. Finalmente L. Matsuda o deixou por ultimo por ser novato. Quando ninguém olhava, ele me disse:

-Se você ganhar, vamos para minha casa. Caso o contrário, a sua.

-Tudo bem.-disse confiante de que ia ganhar.

Me enganei.

_-x-_

Meu apartamento era um pouco menor do que o de L. Mas que diferença isso fazia? Mal entramos no corredor e ele já não vestia mais sua camisa. Cheguei a minha porta e o encostei conta ela procurando a chave em meu bolso e tateando a fechadura. A porta abriu e o empurrei para dentro sem descolar meus lábios dos seus e a tranquei novamente. Joguei sua camisa, que estava em minha mão, longe e seus dedos famintos avançaram para a minha, a levantando e retirando-a, logo ele a deixou no chão também. Desci minhas mãos por seu corpo e parei em suas coxas apoiando-as nelas e as puxei para cima colocando-o em meu colo.

-Você sabe que eu te desejo.-disse enquanto sentia ele arranhar minhas costas.

O vi sorrir. Fechei os olhos e finquei meus caninos na sua pele, perfurando-a. Um gemido muito convincente da parte de L saiu por seus lábios demonstrando o prazer que ele sentia. Fiquei satisfeito.

Nossas roupas estavam espalhadas, a cama em meu quarto completamente bagunçada, mas isso não importava. Eu estava feliz. Mais feliz do que eu já havia ficado. Completo. L fazia eu me sentir assim. Fazia me esquecer de tudo o que eu não havia aproveitado na vida. Ele me dera uma segunda chance e eu iria aproveitá-la com ele. Até o fim de nossa existência. Ou para sempre.

_**~Fim.**_

_É, ai está. Eu particularmente gostei dela, pra uma fanfic que eu escrevi em minutos... As que eu faço assim tendem a não dar certo... "/_

_Mas então, gostaram, não gostaram, me odeiam, vão matar a mãe, querem pudim, tanto faz. Só me deixa uma review oks? ;)_

_Hugs dudes .o/_


End file.
